


Relaxation Techniques

by Lightspeed



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rainy, ceasefire morning sees Engineer and Sniper with some free time to simply enjoy each other’s company.  Gentle kisses and caresses give way to leisurely lovemaking as the rain patters away outside the camper van.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxation Techniques

The inside of the rusted old camper van was dark and blissfully cool. Outside, a heavy, dreary downpour pelted the desert floor almost disdainfully with rain drops that would sit in the dust and hem and haw before finally deigning to sink into the ground. Insistently plipping against the metal roof that afforded them little space for movement, the rain serenaded Engineer and Sniper as they lay tangled together in the overcab bed, sheets strewn halfway across their naked bodies. The morning ticked away, rapidly approaching afternoon, and neither man had seen fit to rise from their semi-slumber and begin their day. A ceasefire on account of technical issues had been called, though the meaning of that cryptic phrase had never been explained to either team. Simply, it was the announcement they received from The Administrator, so it was how they were to proceed.

Which in Engineer and Sniper's case, meant not really proceeding with much at all. They had woken hours ago, but neither had any real purpose or desire to actually leave the bed, and the comfortable cuddling they had instead spent the morning engaged in. Hands brushed warm skin, studying shapes and lines, tracing muscles and scars, sifting through soft, dark body hair and scratching lovingly. Lips captured whatever skin they could touch, leaving kisses upon shoulders, arms, legs, chests, bellies, hips, and peppered all over faces and necks. When their kisses met each other, time was taken to lazily enjoy, tasting and caressing each other with lips and tongue. Blue eyes gazed into blue eyes, bringing gentle smiles to weathered faces.

It was not often the two mercenaries were afforded a day to just be with each other, always busied with paperwork and projects, machinery and weaponry, and the whole business of killing for money. So when presented with a quiet, rainy day where they could spend their time in private, away from their coworkers, away from the base, and thankfully, away from the ever-present heat of the desert, they took the opportunity for all it was worth, and spent it wrapped in each other.

Engineer's hand grasped firmly one of Sniper's ass cheeks. He squeezed in slow, meaningful motions, fingers delighting in the give of the small muscle, far from toned, and coated with smooth skin and a light layer of soft fuzz. The soft groan that he earned for his effort only urged him onward, his hand finding its way between those cheeks, fingertips pressing against the bushman's entrance. He rubbed gently, small circles that nudged the flesh of his fingertips in spirals of pressure without brushing skin against skin, drawing more quiet sounds from the taller man, whose head lolled back.

Licking his lips, Sniper fixed his gaze on the smaller man, a half-formed grin tugging up the corner of his lip to show off sharp teeth. "Truckie, if you're going to just do that to tease me and not follow through, I'm kickin' you outta me van."

Laughter shook the shoulders of the Texan, leading him to, indeed, remove his fingers. "Wouldn't dream of it, Darlin'. Where's the lube?"

"Ah, I think on toppa the cabinet. Next to me glasses."

Engineer reached from the bed over to a small cabinet mounted on the wall of the camper, the top of which served as a night stand of sorts for Sniper, a repository for his cigarettes, a lighter, his sunglasses, a few empty jars just in case, and a half-empty tube of lubricant. Feeling around for a bit and having to knock the lighter aside three times from being continually, inexplicably in his way, he finally grabbed hold of his quarry and settled back into place beside his lover, who lay half on his side, behind at the ready.

A lube-slicked finger found its way back to pressing against Sniper's entrance, rubbing the slippery stuff around the area a bit before pushing in. He was so tight, so warm around him, and Engineer sighed with anticipation, with the sensation of his lover clenching, then beginning to relax around him.

Sniper shivered a little, quickly going limp and giving in to the feel of being opened, quiet sighs rolling out of him as that finger probed deeper, wiggling around inside to be quickly joined by a second, opening him up easily. He was pretty well boneless putty already, so it didn't take much coaxing to get the rest of his body to agree with the sentiment. When he was rolled onto his side, Engineer straddling one of his long legs as he lifted the other, he let himself be manhandled, taking a deep breath as he felt the smaller man's warm cock pressing against him.

"You ready?" the Texan asked, his voice a low purr in the quiet of their little love nest. When he was urged onward by a nod and a smile, he pushed in, wrapping his arms around Sniper's thigh as he entered, hissing a breath through his teeth.

"Shit, love," Sniper groaned, gripping the edge of the mattress and drawing another deep breath. "That thing's too bloody big, you know that?"

Engineer grinned, beginning with shallow strokes. "You keep telling me that. Reckon' one 'a these days I'll believe you."

"S'pose I keep lettin' you in, don't I?"

"Not quite too big, then, am I?" the smaller man chuckled, sliding slowly in to the hilt and releasing Sniper's thigh. He bent over the taller man, bracing himself up with one hand on either side of the slim Australian's torso while the gangly leg he'd been holding bent at the knee and planted a foot on the mattress to steady them both. The Texan's lips found their way to Sniper's side, planting soft, sloppy pecks along his serratus.

"Jus' big enough," the bushman moaned, petting at his lover's shoulder with his free arm, letting his head fall to the pillow that half-sat beneath it. "Fuck."

"Pretty much."

Slow, long, leisurely thrusts filled the cramped camper with heavy breaths and quiet moans, nearly drowned out by the cacophony of rattling raindrops overhead. The van creaked a little, rocking with the slow, steady motion of Engineer's hips, filling Sniper over and over, driving whimpering groans from the bushman's mouth, his free hand now stroking his cock double-time to the smaller man's rolling hips. He stammered out syllables, half-attempting words before giving in to his melting sapience, descending back into soft grunts and furrowed brows.

"Truckie," he managed to gulp out, face screwing up as Engineer hit the right spot nice and hard. "Gonna--"

He was met with a slight increase in pace, and more kisses along his side as the smaller man urged him onward, grunting softly with each thrust. His breathing was growing heavier, huskier, and Sniper could tell he was close, too.

His hand sped up, and it wasn't long before a quiet, choked groan escaped the bushman as he spent himself onto his belly and the sheets, shuddering and clenching around his lover.

Engineer followed shortly behind, burying himself deep in Sniper to fill him with his seed, flopping on top of him, only to roll off onto the mattress behind him, sliding out in the process.

Sniper rolled over, throwing an arm over his lover, hugging the smaller man tight against him and resting his head on his fuzzy chest. "Mmm, real nice, Truckie."

"You certainly are," came the sleepy-voiced reply, calloused fingers brushing lovingly at the bushman's shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> requested by an anonymous tumblr user


End file.
